


Cry

by AveryWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Song Lyrics, reader is a singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryWinchester/pseuds/AveryWinchester
Summary: Based off the Kelly Clarkson song, Cry, Jensen and Reader had a past relationship.  But Jensen left her and is now with Danneel.  The Reader goes through the years without Jensen.  But he may show up when you least expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**_If anyone asks, I'll tell them we both just moved on_ **

**_When people all stare, I pretend that I don't hear them talk_ **

**-2010-**

You returned home, from your early morning run, with a few bags of groceries in hand.

"Where have you been?"

You jumped out of your skin, placing a hand over your racing heart. You noticed that it was your step-sister, Janie, sitting on your couch. "Jesus, Jane, you scared the shit out of me me. I gave you a key for emergencies, not to take ten years off my life."

"I'm sorry." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I wanted to treat you to breakfast." You gave her a glare. "Ok, maybe I wanted to raid your fridge to see what you had. Where did you go?" She began to rummage through the bags that you weren't already pulling things from.

"I went on my morning run and to the grocery store for breakfast." You pulled eggs and turkey bacon from the bag, walking over to your fridge.

"What is this?" Janie pulled an object from your grocery bag.

"What is what?" You asked placing the items into the fridge.

"This." You turned around and she her holding up a celebrity rag mag against her shoulder. "I thought you said these are rags, since they write nothing but crap about you in it."

Now it was your turn to shrug, going back to your task of putting up your groceries. "There's a particular article, I'm curious to read about."

"Would that article have anything to do with your ex and his new bride?"

"No, there's another article about Megan Fox I wanted to read about. Did you see what she did to her face?" You deflected, hoping your step-sister would follow along.

Your step-sister was right, that's exactly why you bought the magazine. It had an article about your ex and his wedding to the new love of his life. You knew you shouldn't have, but you would probably say you were a glutton for punishment.

"Ok, sure." Janie pursed her lips together, not believing a damn word you just said. "You never told us why you broke up in the first place."

"It was two years ago, Janie. We both decided, mutually, to just move on. It wasn't a big deal."

\--

-2013-

**_Whenever I see you, I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue_ **

**_Pretend I'm ok with it all_ **

**_Act like there's nothing wrong_ **

The cameras flashed brightly as you stood on the red carpet for an awards show. You were nominated for four awards that night, including the coveted Album of the Year. You believed nothing could stop your happiness tonight, but you were wrong.

You smiled and continued to make your way down the red carpet, when you spotted him. Your heart dropped into the pit of your stomach. He had yet to notice you. Arm around his wife's waist and hand splayed proudly over her small, yet growing baby bump.

You swallowed painfully hard, trying to control your emotions. You placed a smile on your face and continued your way. His moss colored eyes finally connect with yours. You gave him a warm, pleasant smile and brushed past the both of them.

Later that evening, you took home all four awards, got pissed drunk at the after party, went back to your hotel and cried yourself to sleep.

\--

-2015-

**_Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart_ **

**_I'll pretend I'm ok with it all_ **

**_Act like there's nothing wrong_ **

You walked into the closet in your bedroom to do some random "spring cleaning". Reaching up, you pulled a stack of jeans from the top shelf and a box tumbled down, nearly missing your head.

"Shit."

You bent down and picked up the overturned box. Trinkets and old photos lay scattered on your closet floor. Biting your lip, you picked up a random photo and turned it over. A pair of eyes, the color of a golden hue of jade stared right back at you. The eyes shined brightly, and he looked so happy in this photo. You both did. Blue skies, palm trees, and a sandy beach was your backdrop.

You could see the love in his eyes.

Taking in a deep breath, you tossed the photo back in the box. You then began to shovel all of your memories back into their hiding spot, until your fingers brushed against a velvet box. You contemplated on not picking up the box, but your conscience got the best of you, and you picked it up anyway. You toyed it within your hands, your heart pounding in your chest.

-FLASHBACK-

"What are you doing, Jay?" The same pounding feeling was in your chest, as your boyfriend presented you with a blue velvet box.

"This is not what you think it is. I mean it is, but this is a promise that one day that will happen. I'm in this for the long haul, baby." He opened the box, revealing a stunning princess cut diamond.

"It's beautiful, Jay." You gasped, looking up into his eyes, with tears in yours.

"It's got nothing on you." He smiled, bending down connecting his lips to yours.

-END-

Who knew that mere months after that promise was made, that promise was broken. You sighed heavily, not bothering to open the painful memory, just throwing it back into the cardboard box. Finishing up your cleaning, you stuffed all of those memories of him back to where they belonged. Out of sight.

At the same time, your phone buzzed from its place on your nightstand. Unknown was the name that read across the screen.

-Beginning of 2016-

**_Is it over yet?_ **

**_Can I open my eyes?_ **

**_Is this as hard as it gets?_ **

**_Is this what it feels like to really_ **

**_Cry..._ **

**_I’m tossing in circles_ **

**_I’m lying, they know it_ **

**_Why won’t this just all go away…_ **

You belted out the bridge of your song, while standing behind a recording booth, in a music studio.  Your record company had been badgering for you to finish your album, so they can start making money.  At the time, you felt it wasn't right.  There was something missing.

That was until, you literally stepped on it.  In your closet.  An old journal you used to write lyrics and other drabbles in.  At the very back was a poem you had written several months after he left you.  That was exactly what your album needed and you had set in motion to record it.

Once the song was finally done, you opened your eyes and pair of bright emerald eyes, underneath a baseball cap, stared back at you.  You took in a deep breath, removing the headphones from your ears.  You stepped out from the booth in the studio, your producer making himself scarce.  You were alone with those eyes, the eyes you loved so much, staring back at you.

You watched him swallowed painfully hard, stuffing his hands in the front of his jeans.  

**“Hey.”  He smiled. **


	2. Don't Let Me Stop You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been asking for it and here it is. Sorry it's so late. Thanks so much for the love!

**Don’t let me stop you**

**From doing what you want to do**

**You don’t wanna stick just me, it’s cool**

**Take no chance get over you**

**  
  
**It had been a few months since that fateful day.  The day when your past with the green eyes came back to haunt you.

It all started with that damn phone call.  It was a number you hadn’t recognized, but something in your gut told you it give it call back.  And as soon as you heard his voice sound on the other end, you immediately cursed your gut.

But that didn’t stop you from taking the call.  That didn’t stop you from the two hour conversation you had.  That didn’t stop you from inviting him out to LA to your recording session.

Which brought you to that day.

“Hey,” he said, shoving his hands in the front of his jean pockets.

“Hey,” you hesitated, eyes trying to focus on anywhere but him.

The two of you had talked everyday for the past week.  But when face to face, you both felt like nervous preteens.

“Um,” you cleared your throat, “have a seat.”  You pointed to your producer’s now vacated seat.

He gave you a curt nod, following your gesture, before taking a seat yourself.

The two of you sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds, before you decided to break the ice.

“How was your flight?”  You asked, nervously brushing your hair out of your face.

“It was good.  Slept most of the way.”

“Oh, filmed late?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, rubbing his hands together, “up until 4 this morning.”

“You must be exhausted.”

“Nah, I’m good.”  He said, finally making eye contact with you, causing your breath to catch in your throat.

Again, you looked away, trying to stall your racing heart.  “This is awkward, isn’t it?  You and me?”

He let out a small chuckle.  “A little.  But you know.  It doesn’t have to be.  I mean, we’ve talked on the phone everyday for a week.  This shouldn’t be hard.”

“But it is Jay.”  You exasperated, looking back at him.  “Up until last week, you and I hadn’t spoken in 8 years.  Hadn’t seen each other, unless in passing at some award show.  I mean it’s supposed to be hard.  And now I’m freaking out.”  You went to stand, but he reached over and grabbed your hands in his.

“Hey, look.,” he said lowly and you looked up at him in those eyes you used to love so much.  “I get it [Your Name].  I do.  Yes, it is hard.  But I said, it shouldn’t be.  You and me–”

You looked back down at where Jensen’s hand was covering yours, and you immediately pulled away, finally standing to your feet.  “No.  There is no you and me.  There hasn’t been a you and me since you walked away.”  Frustrated, you closed your eyes and whispered to yourself.  “I don’t know what the hell I’m doing here.”  You then looked back at him.  “This was a huge mistake.  Me inviting you here.  What are we doing?”

He sighed heavily, wiping his hands on his jeans and then standing up with you.  “Hey, [Your Name], calm down, please?”  We are just two old friends catching up.  What’s so wrong with that?”

That was a loaded question.  From that day on you and Jensen decided to keep up the whole ‘old friends’ ruge.  Texted and called each other on a daily basis.  Keeping up with each others’ lives.  The two of you even flew out to see each other on occasion.

Until it happened.

An argument of sorts happened while Jensen was visiting you at your new home in Texas.  A home that you stupidly bought to be closer to him.  He home he helped pick out.  

Things continued to grow heated between you two, and it finally exploded, with you finding yourself underneath him as he fucked you senselessly.

That night was the first of many nights that you shared your bed and body with him.  And that moment led to this moment here in the present time.

You and Jensen continued to see each other in secret for two months following that night.  Those nights were filled with copious amounts of love making, empty promises of him telling you that he wasn’t happy at home, and talks of how his wife was pressuring him for another child, he wasn’t sure if he wanted or not.

He kept reassuring that when the time was right, you two would be together, officially.

But the time was never right, and you had finally concluded that it would never be right.  When he left your bed at night, he would always returned to hers.

So, that’s when you realized that you needed to be the one to walk away this time.

And possibly for good.

–

You hadn’t spoken to Jensen in days, and you hadn’t plan onto either.  But that hadn’t stopped him from constantly trying to contact you. And even though, you had put him on silent mode, you still had his notifications for his social media accounts.  So you weren’t surprised to get a ding on your phone by ‘Jensen Ackles shared post’ on Instagram.

Something told you not to click on it, but being the glutton that you were, you couldn’t stop yourself.

Your chest tightened, and you felt the tears swell in your eyes at the image on your phone.

It was five sets of cowboy boots lined in a row, on a brick ledge.  The caption explaining that there will be a couple of pairs of boots coming soon to the Ackles family.

You took in a deep breath, trying to stop the tears.  You then laid your phone gently down on the sink of your luxurious en suite, where you were currently standing.  Your fingers brushed gently across a plastic object next to your phone on your counter.  Another deep breath, and you picked up the object, flipping it over and forcing yourself to look down.

The callous piece of plastic stared back at you almost in a mocking manner.

You then opened your phone once again, staring back at that photo and then back at the white stick, the caption reverberating in your head.

“…adding a couple pair of boots to the family this year…”

Well, Jensen, you better make that three.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Credit: Kelly Clarkson


End file.
